Wet
by LexusGrey
Summary: Olivia/Casey phone sex.


Casey had stepped on Olivia's last nerve. Stepped on? No, more like crunched. Smashed. Hammered to little tiny bits. Shattered. So when the phone rang ten minutes later, and Elliot transfered the call to her desk, she didn't want to answer. "I'm busy."

"No you're not. Pick up the phone."

"Is it Casey?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," El offered with a sympathetic smile. "She's probably calling to apologize."

"She probably wants a warrant."

"If she wanted a warrant, would she have asked specifically for you?"

"You're not going to tell her I'm busy, are you?"

"Nope."

Olivia growled and picked up the transfered call. "Benson," she snapped.

Elliot watched curiously as Olivia turned five shades of red and her eyes went wide as she quickly spun her chair to face away from him. What the hell was Casey saying?

"...my tongue in your ear, and I want to lick my way down to your neck, and bite you right where your pulse pounds at the base of your throat."

"Casey stop it." Olivia's voice had gone to a pitch she didn't know she had in her as she squeaked out a protest. "I'm sitting at my desk and this is hardly appropri--"

"I know you are. I want to crawl under your desk and grab your knees, pull your chair as close as I can and kiss the insides of your fucking amazing thighs until you're ready to cum before I even put my mouth on your pussy."

"Jesus Casey!" Liv hissed, running a hand through her hair and glancing around desperately as if everyone could hear what the ADA was saying to her. They couldn't, but now they sure as hell wanted to.

Casey was taking a huge risk here... she didn't even know if Olivia was into her, but she'd gotten a few hints over the past couple of months that suggested the dialogue might be appreciated. Probably not so much over the phone, but Casey was too nervous to say any of it face to face. And she'd chosen this particular moment to make the call because Olivia was already insanely pissed at her, and if this didn't make it better, it could hardly make it worse. And hey... Olivia had told her to stop it, but she hadn't hung up the phone! "I want my tongue in your pussy Olivia," she continued in a husky voice.

Olivia's throat felt like sandpaper as she swallowed hard, her face burning bright red as she stared at the top of her desk now, her breathing picking up as she began to picture the scene Casey was playing out with words. "You do, do you?" she managed to ask in a somewhat normal voice, just a bit rough around the edges.

Casey almost breathed a sigh of relief, but she didn't want Olivia to know she'd been nervous. "Oh yeah, I do," she answered with a sultry purr. "I want my tongue in your pussy. I want to suck your clit so hard, Benson..."

Olivia tensed, her stomach clenching at Casey's words and the tone of her voice, and her mouth dropped open as she noticed she was uncomfortably wet.

Casey could hear Olivia's heavy breathing, and that made *her* wet. She was turning Olivia on. Oh God. That was more than she could have hoped for. "What do you want me to do with my fingers?" she asked.

Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head to herself. "I can't say," she whispered, biting her lower lip.

"Do you want them in your hair?"

"Yes."

"On your breasts, scratching lightly over your nipples?"

"Yes."

"Are they hard?"

Liv's breath hitched and she pushed past it, forcing the air out of her lungs. They were hard. Painfully hard. Trying to poke out through her three layers of clothing. "Yes," she finally admitted in a low voice.

"Olivia..." Casey began, her heart starting to race, "are you wet?"

Liv almost whimpered, holding back at the last second. "I-- yes," she exhaled.

"Really wet?" the ADA asked, breathing in and out, her nostrils flaring slightly.

Olivia squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, opening her eyes to glance around and then closing them again as she answered. "Yes."

"What is Olivia doing?" Munch asked Elliot discretely on his way back from the coffee machine.

"She's on the phone with Casey. They argued earlier, I think they're trying to work something out," Elliot replied, though he had a few suspicions himself. Olivia kept glancing around furtively, still blushing, and she was whispering, which she didn't normally do.

"And by 'working something out', do you mean having phone sex?" Munch asked, raising an eyebrow as he surveyed the squirming Detective Benson. "Because that looks like phone sex to me."

"And you would know," Elliot scoffed, nudging Munch's arm. "She's not having phone sex with the ADA, get back to work." He rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on his paperwork, but found himself keeping one eye on Olivia, really suspicious now.

"How wet?" Casey pressed her, sitting on the edge of her desk chair, back straight, straining to hear the detective's answer.

Olivia had to figure out how to answer without blatantly announcing what they were talking about. "To an uncomfortable degree," she finally decided.

"So it'd be easy to get my fingers inside you if I were under your desk, then?"

"God..." Olivia groaned quietly. "Yes, it would."

"How many?"

"What?" Liv squeaked.

"How many fingers could I fit inside without hurting you, if I were there right now with my hand in your pants?"

Liv was starting to lose it. Her eyelashes fluttered and she gripped the phone until her knuckles turned white. "Three."

"Then imagine I've got three fingers buried in you, Liv. Imagine how my fingers would feel, pushing in and out, painting and stroking inside you, inside your pussy. Can you feel them?"

"Yes," Liv groaned, dropping her head forward between her shoulders as she clenched her thighs together tightly.

"Do you want them, Liv? Do you want them to fuck you?"

"Yes," Olivia gasped desperately, her breathing ragged, her pants wet through her underwear, her clit throbbing and pulsing with need.

"Good. If you're alone at your desk after hours tonight, stay there, and I'm gonna make you scream."

And without warning, Casey hung up, leaving a confused and slightly frustrated Olivia breathing heavy and embarrassed as hell at the way the guys were looking at her. She hung up the phone and tried to shrug it off, but she knew her cheeks were still bright red. "We were going over testimony," she tried to explain.

"For the Lewinsky Trial?" Munch shot back, that irritating grin on his face.

Olivia ignored him and went back to her paperwork, once more playing the images that Casey's words had created in her head. Oh yeah. It was definitely worth enduring Munch's jokes if Casey made the fantasy into reality. She'd started off the day pissed at the redhead, and now she couldn't wait to see her again.

Fin

**Wet (the sequel)**

"Were you having phone sex?" Munch asked around five o'clock, after having suppressed the urge successfully all day.

Olivia choked on her cheeseburger, which was a really late lunch, and then laughed to cover her embarrassment. "Very funny, John." She got up and walked away.

"You see that?" Munch said to anyone who would listen. "She didn't deny it. She walked away, but she did *not* deny it."

"When your conspiracy theories start extending to your own squad, it's time to go home, Munch," Fin said, shaking his head as he pulled on his jacket and threw Munch's coat at him.

"It's time to go home because it's five o'clock, my good man," John corrected him, catching his coat and shrugging into it. "Good night all."

"Good night you freak," Fin muttered, then waved to Elliot as he left.

"He loves me," Munch said, following Fin out.

Elliot grinned and stretched, shutting off his desk light and standing up. "Liv?" he called. "I'm taking off!"

The Captain had already gone home, so that left Liv alone in the squad room when she came back from the bathroom. Oh boy. She sat at her desk, half hoping Casey would show up, half terrified of the thought that she might.

Casey walked into the precinct around quarter after five to find Olivia poring over some papers at her desk.

Olivia looked up when she heard a noise. Her eyes went wide and she quickly dropped her head, focusing on her paperwork and trying to pretend she hadn't seen Casey.

Casey laughed and walked to Olivia, and without saying anything, she crawled beneath the detective's desk.

Olivia was already breathing hard, and she flattened her palms over the DD5 she was working on. Casey was underneath her desk. She didn't kn-andohGod Casey was grabbing her by the knees, pulling her closer.

Liv's hands stayed flat on her 5 while Casey's swiftly worked her belt buckle open and slid it out of her belt loops, tossing it carelessly aside. The ADA unbuttoned and unzipped Olviia's slacks, dragging them down over her hips, thighs, knees, and off over Liv's dress shoes. She looked up to find a wet spot on Olivia's black lacy panties. Wait a minute... Olivia Benson was wearing lacy panties? Guh. She trailed a fingertip lightly over the damp fabric, feeling Olivia shiver and clench her thighs, and then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing next.

"Open," she said, more to herself than to Olivia as she placed a hand on the inside of each knee and spread the detective's legs, dropping her lips to one bare thigh and placing a series of soft kisses along the flexing muscles. She switched to the other quivering thigh and put her hands to work getting rid of Olivia's underwear. She was barrier free now, and she could smell the detective's heady arousal as she sat on the floor beneath the desk.

Olivia was still in that state of mind that screamed she should find out if this was really happening, but one glance down and she knew it was real. The red-gold locks splayed across her knee told her that much, and the feel of Casey's lips kissing and teasing her thighs sealed the deal. She knew she was wet, and she knew Casey could smell her arousal, but she was too lost to be embarrassed by her quick reactions. Casey had been right on the phone. She was ready to cum before the ADA's mouth even touched her pussy. The thought that Casey might actually be about to touch it was almost too much for Olivia to process, and that DD5 went from admissible to inadmissible with the clenching of her fists.

Casey could see Olivia's stomach muscles rippling with tension beneath her tank top. She took a deep breath, swirling her tongue in circles up one of Liv's thighs and back down the other, until the detective whimpered and bucked her hips, and Casey couldn't resist that. Olivia's wet, open pussy was so close, waiting for her mouth... she'd be crazy if she didn't take a taste.

Olivia felt Casey's tongue almost before it touched her, and she ground her teeth hard, the noise echoing in the air around her ears, sounding magnified, pulsing electrically. And then Casey was on her, licking her, with the softest, sweetest, most tender strokes, just the tip of that tongue teasing through her folds.

The DD5 suffered again, being scrunched into an illegible ball in Olivia's effort not to grab fistfuls of Casey's hair. It felt so good... so nice... slow, sensual, lazy. "Please," she found herself breathing on an exhale, the word coming out airy and light, but no less filled with need than if she'd screamed it.

The word assaulted Casey's senses as if it had been burned into her throat with a soldering iron, and she moaned her own arousal, pushing her tongue past Olivia's tight entrance, feeling the muscles squeeze around it and slowly adjust to its presence inside her.

Olivia groaned, long and low, throwing her head back as she tore the crumpled DD5 in half. Her legs spread wider and her hips rocked firmly forward, thighs clenching around Casey's head as she felt the ADA's tongue start to move. A hand crawled under her tank top and found a nipple, fingers latching onto the hard nub and squeezing with gentle strength.

And then it all got hazy. The pressure had been building essentially since that morning on the phone, and her release claimed her, torturously slow and sweet, starting in her groin and spreading from there. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her, peaking in the middle and then cresting downward, easing out of her and into Casey's mouth.

Casey purred softly to herself, swallowing Olivia's cum and licking the excess from the detective's thighs, slowly bringing her back down.

Liv watched Casey's throat constrict to accept the sticky liquid as the redhead swallowed, and the pure eroticity of the moment made her head spin and her clit start throbbing again.

Neither of them spoke as Casey climbed out from under the desk and handed Olivia her discarded clothes.

The detective took the slacks and panties, slipping them on while Casey watched. She had no idea what the attorney's next move was going to be.

Casey smirked, running her tongue over her lips with a satisfied sigh, and leaned down to place a kiss on the seated detective's temple. "I'll call you in the morning."

Fin


End file.
